From Fine Eyes, a Ballad
by bacon-fatality
Summary: What transpires when Darcy rubs more salt than intended into Elizabeth's wounds at the ball.
1. A New Tenant

**I hold no claims of ownership over Jane Austen's works.  
** **Even if I did, but I wouldn't be able to write half as well as her.**

 **A rewrite of a work long deleted years back.  
Writing style differs to suit this story's needs.**

.

 _From Fine Eyes, a Ballad_  
by bacon-fatality

.

It is a truth, most universally acknowledged, that a single woman _must_ be in want of a husband with a good fortune.

Or, perhaps it is so that way in the minds of said man with a good fortune's neighbours. For some reason or another, whether he be aware of their devious enigmas, the surrounding ladies always seem to have an unsaid claim - but a claim nonetheless - over him as their personal property and right of succession.

The most passionate of claims, perhaps, is the claim professed by Mrs Bennet. It came about one day, when she and her husband sat in the library - a rare event that nearly irritated Mr Bennet - that she suddenly said with obvious intention,

"My dear, have you heard the latest news? For _I_ have heard it from Mrs Long."

He did not reply, and merely flipped to the next page. She huffed, and impatiently cried, "Do you not wish to hear it? It is indeed a most curious news, else I would not be here wishing to tell you about it! Go on, do ask me, do." She eagerly smoothed her skirt, and after a short pause, he closed the book.

"I have never objected to my not hearing it." This proved to be invitation enough, for Mrs Bennet wasted no time in delving straight into it.

"Why, my dear, it appears that Netherfield Park is let at last! Let to a man of great fortune - about four to five thousand pounds per annum! He is due to arrive before Michaelmas. Is this not a fine, wonderful, grand thing for our girls?" she eagerly said, bright eyes and all the signs of one so anxious with excitement. "You must call upon him the moment he arrives."

"Let us not jump ahead, my dear, else we should hit a wall. Why do you insist on a visit, and how does it affect our five daughters?" Through his tone, countenance and choice of words, it was evident he was aware of his wife's underlying intentions, but he always was such a sarcastic, witty, odd man, that one could hardly predict his actions - even his spouse, who he had been with for the past twenty years at the very least.

"You can't possibly be asking me to answer that!" Mrs Bennet wrinkled her nose, incredulous. "Do you not ever pay attention to them? Or of our situation? I am wanting you to call upon him, as it is very likely he should fall in love with one of them, and as they are all unmarried, it would prove to be most fortunate indeed."

"Well!" he replied, reclining further into his chair. "I have no strong objection to it, though I will say, I have no part in this becoming a scandal, should he be married and be caught with one of our daughters." She coloured at this, and he continued, "Nor if he decides to fall in love with all five of them, and wishes to marry them all. Lizzy, perhaps, is the most deserving of the lot." Amused sufficiently, he picked up the book again.

"Infuriating, you are!" Mrs Bennet returned, very much vexed. "Mr Bingley is very much single, young, and therefore, _very_ eligible. How can you talk so!" she sighed in an exasperated manner. "Now, will you call upon him or no? and do not bring up Lizzy's name! I can never understand why you favour her so much. She is not so half as pretty as Jane, nor half as so bubbly as Lydia." The irony in her sentence merely made Mr Bennet all the more determined to let his rampaging wife be.

" _You_ wish to call upon him, and I have no interest in this matter. Go ahead with it, if you so wish. I dare say Mr Bingley would be most attracted to _you_ , my dear."

"Oh, _oh_ , how you vex me! Are you propositioning that we move not an inch? and that you would see us all ruined?"

He did not reply, and after a long while of attempted persuasion, Mrs Bennet left most unhappily.

.

...

.

"Have you heard the news from mamma?" Lydia and Catherine both chorused, hopping up the stairs into the bedroom that Jane and Elizabeth shared. "Netherfield has been let! and its possessor a handsome young man, no less, with a grand income of thousands of pounds!"

"Is that so?" Jane lifted her head up from staring at the vanity whilst running a wooden brush through her long golden locks. Proven true to Mrs Bennet's words, Jane was the prettiest and fairest of the Bennet sisters, with luscious waves and soft, round blue eyes. Granted the embarrassing status of the village's most renowned beauty, the bond between the five were thankfully so strong as that none felt positively envious. Paired with her own humble, sweet disposition, Jane was made all the more lovable.

"Not only so," Lydia, youngest at the mere age of fifteen - though coming sixteen - said. "Mamma thinks he shall fall madly in love with one of us, and that one of us will be married to him!" she revealed, sitting herself by the edge of the duvet. "Mary, I think not - who could ever love such a bookish, plain girl? Just last morning she was attempting to practice her scales at the piano-forte! How dreadful!" she laughed.

"Pray tell, what is this young man's name?" Elizabeth questioned. Lydia was perhaps the most wild and spoilt. A girl with good nature at heart, though with questionable etiquette and independent thinking. Catherine was similar to that of her sibling; she was her shadow. In summary, both girls were frivolous and flirtatious, though rather capable of charming many.

"Bingley. Though mamma has been throwing a fuss, for pappa refuses to call upon him. She says we shall not stand a chance against Mrs Long and her nieces, for we do not have his acquaintance." Saying this, she was rather easy-going about it. For, really, she did not much care for the matter at all.

"A let-down indeed," replied Elizabeth, amused with the thought and visualisation of Mrs Bennet having a tantrum. "We shall have to suffer through it the whole of tomorrow."

Following this, the younger ones exchanged several more words with their elders, before kissing them good-night and as the door closed shut, Jane turned to her. The two were exceedingly close and affectionate, and rarely kept anything from the other.

"Should you like to marry for wealth, Lizzy?"

It was so unexpected a question, that Elizabeth paused and thought for several a moment. In her was a character filled with wit, intelligence, humour and liveliness. She was considered a beauty as well, due to her dark chestnut hair and fine features. Mr Bennet favoured her; to him, she was the only one most remarkably similar to himself. Her personality - which was that of kindness and other amiable traits - only added to her likability.

"Only the deepest of love will ever prevail me onto matrimony," she declared, hence insinuating her answer. Jane nodded.

"It is just that, Kitty and Lydia have gotten me to think more of our family's situation, seeing as how the whole of the estate shall be entailed away upon pappa's death. Mamma wishes for us to marry, though I should wish to be wed for love, and not monetary gain."

"So you shall; only take care it is with a man of good fortune."

"Sweetest Lizzy," Jane gave a laugh, and kissed her cheek.

.

...

.

A fortnight later, at breakfast, Mr Bennet announced he would be gone the afternoon, and would only be back in the evening. At this unexpected turn, it brought out in them the utmost curiosity - it was a rare occurrence that he should leave his beloved library, and to step out of the house, no less. However, none suspected - Mrs Bennet, least of all - the possibility of him taking the pain to go on horseback, to call upon the esteemed Mr Bingley.

Henceforth the day went by per their usual schedule, until dinner, when Mr Bennet's secret trip was revealed to the table. A deep silence ensued, with all very much shocked and stunned, none being able to say a word till very much later. A fork clattered down onto the plate, and Mrs Bennet soon found the voice to cry aloud.

"Oh, my _dear_ , _dear_ _Mr Bennet_!" she wiped her mouth, throwing her dining napkin onto the cloth surface with the greatest pleasure. She hastily got up from her seat, and planted a peck on her husband's forehead. "To think you were so secretive all this morning! I never would have thought you capable of such kindness!

"Girls, do thank your father. Do you not have such a caring, wonderful parent, apart from myself? Oh, have I never felt so glad to rejoice this much!"

"Woman, you do yourself little to no credit. Had you not pestered me so much, I would never have thought of visiting this young man of four thousand pounds. It would have given me a guilty conscience of not paying it mind, and should have indeed given me a headache for not doing your advice justice."

"You flatter me, my dear! Though I shall not be proud to claim credit at all." At this, Elizabeth giggled, and her eyes met her father's, who gave her a little wink.

"Does that mean we shall have to meet him, pappa?" Lydia excitedly leaned over, in the process, getting some gravy smeared over her clothes.

"I am afraid it is impossible to escape Mr Bingley's acquaintance _now_ ," was Mr Bennet's reply. He popped the last of his buttered scone into his mouth, and upon cleaning himself up and standing upright, he added, "It has been confirmed for a ball to be held in a week's time, at the assemblies. Mr Bingley will be in attendance; rather, he is the guest which the ball has been organised to specially welcome into Hertfordshire."

"A ball!" Lydia squealed, as he left them to their raptures. "I wonder if he should bring his own exclusive party! A few young ladies and young men, I must suppose. Dear me, I shall require new dresses and shoes, for I have none suitable for such an occasion!" she proceeded to say to Mrs Bennet, who, with all affection and eagerness, agreed to allowing her to go to the shops later on.

"I find such occasions to be most wasteful; if not paid any attention, the time can be better spent on self-improvement and learning," Mary drained the remainder of drink in her mug. "Balls encourage nothing of grand consequence to—"

"Such boredom I feel!" Lydia cut in, stretching and yawning. Elizabeth exchanged glances with Jane, and both sisters felt a little ashamed of her manners, though so used to them. "I think I shall head out to speak to Denny. Come, Kitty, I shall grab my bonnet and we shall set off to see the officers."

For the remainder of the day, none were able to extract any form of information from Mr Bennet on Mr Bingley. He would not let loose of much, and the deepest they got to was that the youthful proprietor was a most amicable, thoughtful gentlemen, and was very much looking forward to meeting them at the ball.

.


	2. Dash of Salt

.

Of the small party staying at Netherfield Park, Caroline Bingley was _not_ argumentatively the most unpleasant of them all.

The younger sister of Charles and Louisa Bingley, all had fair hair and handsome features. Charles was perhaps the only sweet-natured of the trio, and whilst Louisa was not as arrogant nor condescending, she nonetheless resembled Caroline in her snide remarks and rudeness to those deemed below _their_ merit. For some reason or another, they were particularly fond of jeering at those who made their fortune through trade, forgetting their own wealth too started from that very profession. Moreover, their genuine need for gossip and redundant commentary brought them no prevalence of amiability.

"A ball? to be held at the assemblies?" said she, laughing in that way she personally perceived to be elegant and hopefully, appealing to their oh-so silent friend, who was seated by the far corner of the parlour, discreetly reading a book. On what, she thought it little consequence, for she had merely chosen its second volume to be paired with his.

"How awful, indeed," Louisa readily agreed. "What do _you_ think of it, Charles? Is it not embarrassing? I should very much _not_ like to dance in such a dull, cramp hall! Pass me the cards, will you?" she snapped at her boorish husband, Mr Hurst, who was not good-looking nor a gentleman; he only looked the part of it. Oh, why she had permitted herself to be bound to him, she could not remember. In her distant memories, it whispered a pretty house up in town. Well, as fate would have it, they were not living on their own, but with Charles.

"Truly?" Charles looked up at them from studying the fireplace and its newly-furnished mantel. "Nothing should be terribly wrong with a night of music, drink and dance! I think it very kind of them, to host such a party in consideration for us." He looked over to his best friend, Mr Darcy, whom he had been acquainted with for several good years. His friend had come over from Derbyshire just this morning, and was arranged to stay several days. "Do you not agree, Darcy?"

"Mr Darcy is sure to share the same sentiments as us, I am certain," Caroline purred, gazing at the fine picture he painted from beneath her eyelashes. "He is a man of standard and class. A lowly ball such as the one to be held at the assemblies will most certainly prove to be a disappointment of one of _his_ society." She continued to look at him demurely, till he snapped the book shut, and lifted his head to meet all their eyes.

"I have not much thought of it, and hence, have no opinion on the matter."

"Such a sly answer!" Louisa laughed. "Fret not, Mr Darcy, for we completely understand and share in your feelings. _Oh_ , I said _pass the cards_!"

"I have heard from a little bird," Caroline was determined to drag on the conversation. "that the ball and its attendees, as I have been told, will be consisting of many beauties, most notably from the Bennet family up at Longbourn, a most dismal, poorly place. Did you not receive a visit from a man of such relations, Charles?"

"I have indeed, from Mr Bennet himself. A most friendly and welcoming man, I dare say. We shall be meeting the rest of his family soon enough."

"Have you had yet the pleasure of meeting said beauties?" his sister returned most curiously, though she kept portion of her attention on the dark, gloomy man whom she harboured much intentions and intensity for. Within her, she was fearing his sudden interest in the topic. However, she soon justified her bringing up the subject to herself - it was to act a gauge, a gauge that would prove useful in the near future.

"No, I have not," Charles recollected. "He came alone, and on the back of a dappled grey stallion. After the ball, I shall have to return the appreciated welcome." He nodded once, as though decided on his due course of action.

"How soon before we take leave, Charles?" she then questioned, having satisfied herself when Mr Darcy showed no signs of his wanting to hear more of the ladies of Longbourn. "Surely, you cannot be thinking of residing here and taking this as our permanent residence!" Upon this, Louisa chimed in her agreement, and Charles sighed, for it was not the first occurrence of them speaking of such.

"Netherfield is a lovely place, with beautiful grounds and captivating ambience," he insisted. "We shall stay here till I see it no longer fit."

"My limbs and joints feel sore, and I propose a walk about the gardens to do them a power of good," Caroline stood up from her seat by the piano-forte. "Mr Darcy, will you not care to join Louisa and I? The air outside is refreshing at this time of day; nothing better to bring a little flush to one's cheeks!"

"Your cheeks appear considerably warm, already, my dear sister," her elder sibling said. "Are you quite alright?"

"Perfectly well, I thank you," she hastily responded. When Mr Darcy politely - albeit stonily - declined, she covered her disappointment through a large beam and gesture of the hand for Louisa. In a matter of several moments, the two ladies strode out of the door. Both had elegant figures, and walked well, though it would have been to Miss Bingley's greatest disappointment had she seen Mr Darcy had not cared to watch after their departure.

.

...

.

" _Be careful_!" Mrs Bennet screeched as they all piled into the carriage. "Do not ruin your sister's dress, Mary!" she admonished fiercely, closing the door after her. She clicked her tongue, ruthlessly scrutinising the appearance of her middle child, who was more made-up than usual. "Oh, straighten your gloves, girl! and smooth those ruffles down."

"None would care—" Lydia snorted from the centre of the carriage's seat. "—even if she should appear in rags and tattered shoes!" At this, Lydia and Kitty both burst into jubilant peals of laughter, and Mary quietly yanked up the sleeves of her white gloves without a word. The horses began to trot, and soon, they were on the rocky path to the assemblies down at Meryton.

The Bennet women were, for this particular night, dressed in their finest garments, and had their hair most ornately adorned and done. Ribbons, gloves, bonnets and whatnot - nothing was spared for the occasion of finally making Mr Bingley's acquaintance. All expense had been paid for by Mrs Bennet, and she herself had not been left out, for in her greying hair, was a little glittery pin.

"Mamma, whatever should we do once we reach?" Kitty asked nervously, fiddling with a stray strand of sash, that Jane soon took upon herself to amend.

"Why, my dear, to find Mr Bingley! Have a dance or two with him - though more would be encouraged - and mingle about as you wish. Lydia, be on your guard, for Mr Bingley may very well have the first dance with _you_. Jane and Lizzy, look sharp and smart. Goodness, Mary, do stop touching your hair! It's as best as I have managed to do - don't go spoiling it all. Do have fun this night, girls; be on your best behaviours."

Elizabeth resisted a smile, not permitting herself of saying that the same could be applied to _her_.

"I have confirmed from Sir William Lucas, mamma," Lydia chirped. "that Mr Bingley shall be bringing _twelve_ ladies and _seven_ gentlemen!" She was pleasantly contented with the idea of gentlemen, though Mrs Bennet grieved over her words.

" _Twelve_?" she wailed. "Oh, how unfortunate!" She recollected herself, and with a more determined air than ever, turned towards Jane, who gave her a searching look. "No matter, we shall still stand a chance. Jane, you _must_ dance with Mr Bingley tonight, else we shall have to entail our estate away, and I shan't like the burden of having five daughters with no home on my shoulders! and unmarried too! 'Tis more than I'd call for."

"I shall try my best, ma'am," Jane said, eyes slightly wide at the vivacity of her words. The carriage soon had silence descend upon it, unaware of prepping for an interruption of some sorts.

"Ooh—! We have arrived!" Lydia cried aloud, pulling her head back in from the open window of the carriage. The strong winds had already loosened strands of her tied hair.

"Don't stick your neck out so," Elizabeth said, alarmed.

"What joy there is tonight!" Mrs Bennet noted the attendance as they begun to descend. "I shall not wish to see Mrs Long and her nieces - they will be our competitors. She is a most hypocritical woman, and though she has offered to introduce Mr Bingley for us, I am quite certain she will not, and will allow her nieces to prey upon him like vultures."

"Indeed," Elizabeth nodded solemnly. "Pappa once told me that birds of the same feathers flock together. I am glad - though by no means mortified - to realise his accuracy in professing such. We shall have to all watch ourselves, and to tread with a little more care, in fear of attracting more of such birds."

"What? What is that you're saying, Lizzy? Desist in such cryptic messages, dear; I have hardly the time to sit and ponder them till kingdom come," the former distractedly muttered.

Now standing in front of the entrance, where they watched familiar and strange faces pass by them alike, they waited with bated breath, before entering.

.

...

.

Jane and Elizabeth had been animatedly conversing with the eldest child of Sir William and Lady Lucas, Charlotte. Her younger sister, Maria, was away with Lydia and Kitty, whereas her other siblings were somewhere about the assembly partaking in the simple pleasures of wine and fare. Charlotte Lucas was a most sensible, intelligent woman of seven and twenty, though not at all handsome or married.

The Bennet family - with the exclusion of Mr Bennet, having declared himself much too drained and aged to partake in the night's pleasures - had gone in the area with high hopes in their hearts, where, to their let-down - most applicable to Mrs Bennet - they were informed of the esteemed party having not yet come. With such news in them, she had waved them all to spread around, and told them she was to be found engaged with Mrs Long and the other women in whist.

At that junction, Lydia and Kitty appeared, breathless and red.

"Have you not heard? Mr Bingley and company have come not longer than fifteen minutes past!"

With this sudden, unforeseen exclamation, it brought about them the greatest of excitement and curiosity to be able to catch a glimpse of the renowned group. Are there twelve ladies and seven gentlemen, as has been predicted? How do they carry themselves? Where, oh where, are they now? Are they a most agreeable bunch?

"My," Lydia laughed. "I shall answer them one at a time. You are making my head spin! No, Mr Bingley has only brought four others alongside him; two sisters, one the husband of the eldest, and another young man." At this, her eyes sparkled, and she excitedly carried on, "The best of all—- here they are! Look!"

They all turned in their anxiety, and no sooner had they done so did all pairs of orbs lie squarely on the five. Having taken their share in staring, Lydia took it upon herself to say,

" _There_ is Mr Bingley. Is he not a fine spectacle? What fair hair and features he has! What blue eyes! Oh, now, that lady with the curly hair is _Mrs Hurst_ , wife to that ungainly, unsightly gentleman to the far right. A pretty creature - though the crown of her head is, I must say, too flat - married to a man like that! Such shame, such shame," she repeated. " _Miss_ Bingley is the lovely lady over by the left. _Much_ prettier than her sister, no? Look that embroidery!"

"Who is that," Jane proceeded to ask. "the man by Miss Bingley?"

"Oh," Lydia's smile grew ever larger, and she leaned forward. "Now, _he_ is _Mr Darcy_. Take a gander - ain't him much more handsomer than Mr Bingley; dark hair, eyes, arched features and noble mien? _I_ would say so! Now, now," she cleared her throat. "He is not related to them, and has only come on Mr Bingley's request, for they are the best of friends. He lives in Derbyshire, and is the master of Pemberley - a grand estate up in the North of England - as well as the collector of _ten thousand a year_!"

"What society," Charlotte put in, smiling. "They do appear to be quite the view."

So they did. As though they reflected upbringing in society far superior than their own, though Mr Bingley was the only that paid no heed to class and structure, and treated all with equal politeness and warmth. His cheery and agreeable disposition, pared with gentleman-like qualities, set him aside from Mr Darcy, who, within a quarter of an hour, was revealed to be disgustedly proud and mighty to none but himself. Though he had earlier been seen to be far more attractive than his friend, he was now despised enough by the others to be deemed below him.

Jane was introduced to Mr Bingley by an overly-excited Mrs Bennet, and the man's instant captivation was evident. He took her hand, bowed low, and proceeded to request the next two dances in her presence. This was overseen by Mrs Bennet, who did not allow her daughter to reply herself, for she had already begun to steer them towards the floor, where many gazed upon them with envious and admiring eyes.

Lydia and Kitty were never without dancing partners, and their boisterous laughter - most coming from Lydia - could frequently be heard about. Mary, on the other hand, preferred to sit by herself, and though she buried her nose in a book, her eyes lingered on the piano, despite her never having a chance to play. She was frequently overshadowed by her sisters, and as she was not pretty nor acknowledged much, pursued in academics and the arts to prove her worth. Mrs Bennet was perhaps the worst of the lot - for she spoke loudly, chewed with her mouth open, taking no prisoners in the sharing to her friends of her grand scheme of marriage.

Caroline and Louisa Bingley were charming, though only to those they thought alright. Many thought them to be as good as their brother, though Elizabeth knew better. She watched their interactions and demeanours, and soon decided they were just as unpleasant and proud as Mr Darcy, though not as loud as to make it obvious. She _was_ , however, convinced of their genuine fondness for Jane, and was a little pleased.

Due to the scarcity of gentlemen, and the refusal of one so proud to not dance with anyone not of his intimate circle, Elizabeth was obliged to sit by the refreshment table, and spoke lively with Charlotte. They were without interruption, and were both having a pleasant time, when Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley came into view, and stood considerably near for the two women to overhear their conversation.

"You have been standing about in such a silly, dull manner, Darcy! Do you not wish to dance? You had better much dance."

"I am not the fondest of the dance, and it would be punishment indeed were I to stand up with one wholly unfamiliar."

"Proud, proud man!" whispered Elizabeth to Charlotte.

"You have only danced with Louisa and Caroline - both once! Let me introduce you to a few - I have made many a great acquaintance, and there are many without a partner."

"Nay, there is not one person in the room whom I harbour an interest for. You are, perhaps, dancing with the only handsome woman, though I find her smiles overwhelming, and much too bright. You had better go and enjoy yourself with her, and leave me."

" _Smiles_ overwhelming'?" Elizabeth muttered darkly. "Whatever could he mean? He must not like sunshine very much."

"There are so many pleasant girls here, that I cannot believe my own ears. The Bennet sisters are uncommonly pretty, such as the lady just behind you - I should much prefer Miss Jane Bennet, however, for she is the most kind and beautiful creature I have ever set eyes upon - who is Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Shall I ask Miss Jane to introduce you?"

"Is it not you, Elizabeth!" Charlotte said beneath her breath. Elizabeth blinked, and felt self-conscious; a little flattered, but wary.

"Of whom are you speaking of?" Mr Darcy tilted his head, and met her eyes. He swiftly withdrew them with the utmost coldness, and said in a flat tone, "She is tolerable, though by no means handsome. If you would care to pay notice her mother and younger sisters, they are questionable in every aspect. I will not be seen in such company, nor do I feel charitable enough to pay a lady slighted by other gentlemen attention."

"You are stubborn to no end, Darcy! Very well, if that is what you think. I see no hope in attempting to change your mind." Mr Bingley was visibly upset and disapproving of his friend's behaviour, but he took his leave. Mr Darcy lingered for a moment longer, before heading back into the crowd himself.

Elizabeth had been growing angrier by the minute, and upon the end of the men's dialogue, hissed to her friend, "Vile man! I absolutely detest him! What fine manner and good character he has!"

"Are you affected by his outlook of you?" Charlotte was surprised. "You have never been affected by such - why the change now?"

"He has hurt my pride _not_ of his views of me - though his choice and stupidity of saying it in public _does_ add to it - but by his attitude towards _them_!" she said passionately though with a controlled air and certain restraint. "It is one thing to have personal opinions and impressions - for everyone is entitled to their own - but it is another to choose to speak it out! What right has he to judge so harshly and without proper knowledge of them?

"I could go on, but I cannot be bothered with such men, and hence, we shall leave this at that. I can only hope Mr Bingley teaches him proper etiquette, and that he may change for the better someday, though when that day comes, I shall not wish to be there to witness it," was the conclusion of her declaration of abhorrence for the man.

The ball thus ended, and they went on home to Lucas Lodge and Longbourn in considerable spirits, though none - especially with a certain Miss Bennet - feeling much cordiality towards a Mr Darcy.

.


	3. A Pretty Coincidence

.

"Oh, what a fine night it has been!" Jane said pleasantly as she closed the door to the room behind her. Even with it shut, the voices of Mrs Bennet and their sisters could still be heard, with the former not-so-subtly alluding to Mr Darcy and an upcoming marriage to a young man to their housekeeper, Hill, and the latter squealing and comparing their accomplishments for the day. "I have never danced so much, nor with so much pleasure!"

"Perhaps your partner has played a hand in your current demeanour; you seem awfully cheery, my dear Jane," Elizabeth replied, smiling. Upon this, Jane coloured before reciprocating with a shy smile of her own. The two sat alongside one another on the bed, and when both were sufficiently comfortable, she began,

"I have never seen a man as charming and thoughtful as Mr Bingley, Lizzy! He is such a gentleman to everyone and anyone! I feel fortunate to have made his acquaintance; do you not agree?" When her sister had replied in the affirmative, a certain solemness overtook her countenance, and Jane hesitantly said, "Charlotte and mamma— what they've said— is it true? Have what _you_ said be true? Absolutely true? that Mr Darcy slighted you, and greatly insulted us all? and that his manners are repulsive, to say the least? Oh! that cannot be true, Lizzy, for Mr Bingley has told me many a great things of him."

"I gain not much from lying. Are they not the 'best of friends', as quoted from Lydia? Surely, you must know he is most likely biased, or one-sided - depending on when he told you that. When?" Elizabeth then asked. Jane said she had not a clue; they were briefly separated for the so many occurrences when they had different partners, that there was no way she would be able to note the correct timing.

"Do you not wish to know what Mr Bingley has said? It is rather curious."

"I have not the slightest inclination to know - if it even be accurate in sketching the man's ill character. However, I have no objections should _you_ tell me." Elizabeth nodded. "Come, then - what has Mr Bingley glorified of the esteemed Mr Darcy?" she was unable to conceal her spite and tone, though she hardly tried to do so. With Jane, there were no barriers nor walls, no bricks nor cement to hide the other's thoughts.

"That he is a much admired and respected man!" Jane cried. "He had said that Mr Darcy is quite possibly the noblest man in England! He is deeply liked by others back in Derbyshire and London. A most amiable man, Mr Bingley says. Does it not at all live up to your experiences of him?"

"I assume the company he keeps back at home is society that of his own," was her retort. "He is so very much like Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst - I have no good opinion of him. They are the people who choose to mingle with others of similar or higher status. Proud, snobbish group, the lot. Though Mr Bingley - nothing much of Mr Hurst; I've never see him go so far as two steps from the dining table! - is the only exception."

"Do they not have the right to be proud, you think, Lizzy?"

"Oh, indeed. I do not condemn anyone for having a healthy amount of pride - it _is_ part of human nature, after all, and I _am_ very proud of my personal perception and ability to form perceptions closer to actuality, but pride to the point of stirring unfavourable reactions in others, is the point of unacceptability. Now, I should tire of talking of Mr Darcy. Our acquaintance is short, and done. Let us head back to jollier things - such as mamma's prospects for you."

"I imagine we are friends, nothing more," Jane said, blushing. "Though he _is_ very handsome and caring, we shall not jump ahead."

"I shall be surprised if we do not hear from him within the week!"

"You shan't tease me, too, Lizzy."

Elizabeth laughed, the matter of arrogant Mr Darcy, pompous Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst already tucked away in the back of her head. For, she thought, such people were of no consequence to her, and though the circumstances were rather unflattering, and had set her firm opinion of them, she always took joy in things that were folly and ridiculous, but a little less in _this_ particular case.

.

...

.

"How dreadful has the previous night been to you, Louisa?"

"Oh, _very_ dreadful. I feel so very tired and sore." The two sisters sat by each other the day after the ball down at the assemblies, and passionately exchanged and agreed to one another's complaints, comments on so many topics that one would most likely think them snobbish - though, they were indeed filled with contempt for almost everyone and everything. They had no scruples in mocking their dancing partners, the decor and whatever else they found fit to judge and compare to their own unrealistic expectations.

Beams of bright sunlight shone in through the open windows, though the weather was cool and most delightful for a walk. The chirps and songs of larks and other avian could be heard - distant, yet there nonetheless. Apart from the chatter and other sounds made in the house by platters and whatnot, all was serene; perfect for respite and leisure. More furniture had been bought and delivered to the house - Caroline and Louisa had most violently objected to being in Netherfield for more than two months, though Charles - by the advice of Mr Darcy - had paid them little heed, though it pained him to an extent to be opposing his sisters.

"How very solemn you are this morning, Mr Darcy," Caroline turned her eyes towards the figure leaning against the wall, staring down at the cobblestones. "A penny for your thoughts? if you are willing, of course," she gave a twinkle, but Mr Darcy simply replied,

"The night has merely worn me - my deepest apologies if I come across as dull; I would not have you think me so."

"Not at all - I _completely_ share in your sentiments."

"You hardly ever danced, or exerted yourself, Darcy!" Charles said from the fireplace, surprised.

"Tedious company, such as the one we were forcibly immersed in, is certain to make one feel drained, Charles," Caroline said pointedly. " _You_ were dancing the night away with Miss Jane Bennet, but I presume you found her to be such lively, delectable company, as to not feel tired by her. She is a sweet girl, no?"

"Indeed," Louisa gave her utmost approval. "Jane Bennet is a darling - such manners! such poise and elegance! I shall dare anyone to say otherwise! but her family!" she frowned. "A pity for her to have such unfortunate relations. They almost remind me of animals in a barn, truly! Catherine and Lydia Bennet - how _wild_ they were! Mary Bennet is not at all the 'most accomplished', either, for her skills at the piano-forte is hardly acceptable for gracing company," she shook her head, and Caroline tittered.

"Yes, and the _mother_!" she added. "They truly are something, even in their own circle." The two broke into controlled peals of laughter, seemingly sharing a private joke. Their brother watched them in perplexity for several seconds.

"Miss Elizabeth is equally as polite and agreeable as Miss Jane," Charles put in. "At the very least, may I defend _her_."

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" Caroline narrowed her eyes as she straightened in posture. "She is, perhaps, not _as_ uncontrollable as her immediate family, but she is _not_ much better than them, Charles. Just yesterday, did Mr Darcy not call her mother a twit for proclaiming that she be a beauty?" she glanced over to the stoic man, and the edges of her lips curled upwards. "Miss Eliza is said to be a local favourite, though _I_ hardly noticed any traits that would prove her attractive!"

If she were to be frank, she was merely speaking this out of spite, for at the ball, she had noticed the eyes of Mr Darcy trailing said subject about the room for majority of their time spent there. It had displeased her greatly, and already, she was violently against anything related to Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and was opposed to whatever that sought to better her in the eyes of others.

"It is only natural for her parent to seek to heighten her above her own limits," Louisa noted.

"Much sense, my sweetest Louisa - how I should not have thought of it sooner!"

"The both of you are insufferable," Charles shook his head in resignation.

Whilst the party continued to converse, Mr Darcy was submerged within his own thoughts and recollections, nonchalantly brushing aside any attempt to draw him into conversation. He did this so often, that it was no surprise to his friends, and they soon left him to it.

He had to be honest to himself - he had not meant to so blatantly scorn Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Perhaps it was a matter of pride, that he would not wish to be seen easily impressed and having low standards to think people of lower classes than his own accommodation were fit to be in his society. It would be unacceptable of a man of his status quo. He had only wished to attempt to draw a clear distinction between his position and hers, as so long taught to him by his father. Since a babe, he had been told to uphold it. It was expected to abide to the unspoken rules and laws of society - was he wrong to wish to adhere to them as a gentleman?

At first sight, he had thought Miss Elizabeth to be comparable to that of Miss Jane, if not prettier. She had a striking pair of dark eyes - they were fetching, expressive and fine; her features pleasant and admirable. Her figure, though not as thin as most other ladies, nor as symmetrical, and had slightly more curves to it, was still light and pleasing, all the same. The wit and intelligence she displayed upon her interactions with others proved most charming, alongside her exuberant way of conduct. Yet, it had to be said - her dark, sparkling orbs were what first caught him.

Upon Charles having drawn his attention to her, he now found himself inexplicably attracted to her. Not so much where he was partial, but it was as though an invisible thread had now tied him to her. However, he now remembered before they had taken leave of the assembly, he had happened to establish contact with her, and from her expression, he now vaguely wondered if she had been aware of his degrading remarks. The slightest trace of uneasiness and mortification was embedded in his heart, at that possibility.

.

...

.

Jane and Elizabeth strolled down the streets towards the shops, for Lydia and Kitty had profusely begged them to assist in the frivolous act of purchasing new bonnets and ribbons for them both whilst they paid the military regiment their daily visit. Mary had declined following, as per usual, and Mr Bennet remained in the library, whereas Mrs Bennet went about the house, carrying out tasks that were both meaningless and far-fetched, for she was already making the unnecessary arrangements for Jane's nuptials.

"Miss Elizabeth! Miss Bennet!"

They stopped in their tracks, and looked up to see two young gentlemen on horses making their way towards them. At once, dislike and a sense of foreboding settled within Elizabeth at the unwelcome sight of Mr Darcy atop - she had to admit it - a handsome white stallion. He rode well, and rode steady. They greeted the women politely; Mr Bingley was as friendly and open as ever, and Mr Darcy as aloof and coldly civil as before.

"What a pretty coincidence!" Mr Bingley said. "We were on the way to call on your father, for he had called upon us, if you would recall, and I was planning to return such graciousness today. However, I feel it most impolite on taking leave of you in such a manner, for we are acquainted."

Here, he glanced at Mr Darcy, albeit nervously. "Hence, we would like to extend an invitation for you to join us for lunch back at Netherfield. Arrangements will be made, of course, though I regret to inform that Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst shall not be present, for they are out. Afterward, we will head back with you to Longbourn, if it would prove acceptable to the two of you."

"Most certainly. We apologise for such an inconvenience," Jane replied, giving her sister a startled look. Following, the two exchanged somewhat sheepish words of thanks and gratitude. All while this exchange was occurring, Elizabeth began to dread having to spend time with the man who had so rudely made snide utterances of her and her family. The two gentlemen dismounted, and as the four began to make their way towards Netherfield, Elizabeth felt the burning gaze of Mr Darcy at the nape. Was he seeking to pick more flaws to call her out upon? she wondered.

Well, she thought determinedly, let him stare as much as he pleases, _I_ shall not be intimidated by the likes of _him_.

.


End file.
